Lattice Colony (Disgustedorite)/Fauna
The fauna, or animal life, found on Lattice come in many shapes and sizes. Some of them may be seen as analogous to animals on Earth, though biologically they are very different. At the time of initial gem colonization, Lattice had low biodiversity due to a devastating mass extinction event leaving the world with limited pockets of ecosystems. Biodiversity has begun to recover as an unintended result of gem colonization. Definition All animals on Lattice have a few features in common which define them apart from animals native to other planets: * They have a gemstone or similar mineral-based object at the core of their being and a body made of crystallized light * They have a limited energy supply replenished by eating other life-forms native to Lattice, including plants and in some cases other animals * Their reproductive process almost always involves a seed being buried in the ground for some amount of time to incubate, apart from the parent(s) The vast majority of animals on Lattice also do not have separate biological sexes. However, there are a few exceptions, and thus it isn't always considered a defining feature. Taxonomy Nothing in this section should be taken as accurate at the moment. Taxonomy is being massively overhauled, lineages are being merged, genera are being turned into orders, and much much more. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. All gem-like life on Lattice is included under the Crystoviral domain of non-cellular life. The animals are all contained within the Holoanimatea kingdom, which is any crystalline life-form that projects a mobile or animated body made of light from its real body. Lattice's flora and crystal microbes are also contained within Holoanimatea, but they are not traditionally regarded as animals. There are many known extant phylums of Holoanimatea, and the taxonomic listing will be organized accordingly. This is a work in progress. This entire section is gonna be redone in a way modeled after the Spore Wiki's taxonomy because this taxonomy sucks. Also this entire page is outdated Mannequinata Mannequina includes holoanimatea species that have set base forms, defined by a "mannequin" similar to that seen in Gems which is analogous to a skeleton. * Class Tridrahamusia (tripodal, arthropod-like creatures) ** Order Beetli (creatures with hard armor elytra) *** Family [[Seadle (Lattice Fauna)|'Seadlidae']] **** Genus Seadle ***** Seadle roka (Dust-Collecting Seadle) ** Order Societia (wasp-like creatures with two biological sexes and a social system superficially resembling Gem society) *** Family Karkalidae **** Genus Karkalas ***** Karkalas karkalas (the Seed-Eating Karkal) ***** Karkalas vriska (the Tree Karkal) * Class Latitheria (mammal-like animals) ** Order Geovora ("Gem Eaters") *** Family Vargidae **** Genus Alofenx ***** Alofenx alofenx ''(The Alofenx) **** Genus ''Wargus ***** Wargus dirus (Greater Gem Warg) ***** Warg lupus (Lesser Gem Warg) ** Order Opliped (herbivores that balance on their claws) *** Family Bakaidae **** Genus Entaralar (list currently incomplete) ***** Entaralar kiran (The Kiran) *** Family Megabakaidae **** Genus Megabakad ***** Megabakad arbordevorat ** Order [[Prusams (Lattice Fauna)|'Prusams']] (defined by the formation of mineral "bones" to hold the structure of the form using less energy) *** Family Megavargidae ("Giant Wargs", once thought to be part of Geovora) **** Genus Megavarg ***** Megavarg adamantinovore ("The Giant Warg who Eats Diamonds", extinct) *** Family Oposidae **** Genus Powochi ***** Powochi powochi (The Powochi) *** Family Passamidae **** Genus Passa ***** Passa passa (The Passan; extinct in the wild) * Class Latireptilia (reptile-like animals) ** Order Draconica (aka dragons) *** Family Wormidae (4-winged dragons) **** Genus Fafnus ***** Fafnus pogona (Gold-Eating Dragon) ***** Fafnus quingii ''(Royal Dragon) *** Family '''Wyvernidae' (2-winged dragons) **** Genus Intitlus ***** Intitlus resurector (The Dragon That Does Not Stay Dead) Malleabela Malleabela includes holoanimatea species that have soft, malleable forms with no internal solid structure projected by the stone such as a mannequin. They are often analogous to soft-bodied creatures seen on earth, such as mollusks and worms. * Class Armoria (creatures with external shells formed from local minerals) ** Order Chelosalinkaria *** Family Tarkidae **** Genus ''Tarki'' ***** Tarki tarki (the spiny-shelled tarki) ***** Tarki smorthus (the bumpy-shelled tarki) Pebbleechata Pebbleecha includes holoanimatea species characterized by their incredibly small overall size and by their parasitic nature. Their physical forms are limited to a tiny body on the underside of the gemstone, usually with tiny tentacle-like limbs extending from the sides. * Class Macrograinia (parasites visible to the naked eye) ** Order Agnathisita '''(parasites without jaws) *** Family '''Avaleanchidae **** Genus Avaleanch ***** Avaleanch magnumoris (extinct) *** Family Pebblidae (the first and physically largest extant family discovered) **** Genus Pebbli ***** ''Pebbli pebbli'' (the Pebble Leech) Category:A to Z